Daisukai VS Kuruzu: El Mundo Está En Mis Manos
by xiviam
Summary: "El mundo esta en peligro, si tan solo por un momento pudiera estar en paz". Un grupo de 10 chico junto a unas grandiosas mascotas místicas, son los encargados de salvar la tierra de los terribles kuruzu; animales gigantes capaces de crear grandes desastres naturales.


_El Mundo está en mis Manos._

**Daisukai V/S Kuruzu: "El Mundo Está En Mis Manos."**

Capítulo 1: Regreso al Instituto "_Reunamos al equipo Daisukai"_

Por Sara:

"_Bip-Bip". _Estúpida alarma, ¿Acaso no entiendes que no me quiero levantar? _"Bip-Bip". _Supongo que ya no puedo seguir ignorando el hecho de que me tengo que levantar; giré en búsqueda de 5 minutos más de sueño, pero Andrea salto sobre mí y me lamio la cara. Esta era muy tierna y frágil, así que se me dificultaba molestarme con ella y reñirla, pero yo era su entrenadora y tenía que prepararla para futuras batallas.

Me miraba con ojos suplicantes y diciendo:

-"_Ama, levántese, tiene que ir a buscar a su amiga"_

_-"Déjame y te compro una bola de estambre del color que tú quieras"- _negocie con mi suplicante amiga.

-"¿_Enserio? Nya…"-_ casi mordía el anzuelo –"_pero hay que ir al instituto nya, hoy llegan nuevos alumnos y mascotas nuevas nya… vamos, arriba"- _decía mientras mordía mi ropa para que me levantara.

Andrea era una gata-estrella, era muy poderosa, pero, al mismo tiempo, era una gran hiperactiva. Es una mascota mística que habían llegado después de un gran terremoto devastador que dejó a la mitad del mundo en el suelo; gracias a esos movimientos telúricos surgieron unos seres rarísimos llamados Kuruzu; eran como una grandes lagartijas con poderes relacionados con los elementos de la naturaleza; eran invencibles, pensé que era el fin de la humanidad; por fortuna apareció un científico con unas mascotas con las capacidades de destruir a los Kuruzu, a pesar de esto seguían apareciendo como cucarachas. Fue entonces cuando la princesa Tara ordeno crear un para que niños crearan y entrenaran a estas mascotas. Se descubrió que las niñas eran mejores entrenadoras y los niños mejores creadores; así que este instituto se dividió entre las mujeres que los entrenaban y acompañaban en el campo de batalla; y hombres que los crearan e realizaran el trabajo de médicos en el campo de batalla.

Me quede pensando en todo eso, estaba tan concentrada en el tormentoso pasado, que se me olvido por completo las suplicas de Andrea para que me levantase.

-"_Ama nya, llegara tarde nya, quiero conocer nuevas mascotas nya"-_ digo impaciente.

La ignore, me gire, me tape la cabeza y fingí que dormía. Ya estaba despierta por completo, pero me encantaba verla moleta y frutada. Era muy impaciente y ya estaba aburrida de que le ignorara; así que se transformó en humana y salto sobre mí, sacándome todo el aire.

Estas mascotas, además de tener habilidades mágicas, podían transformarse en humanos de baja estatura; los más altos median 1,60 metros y los más pequeños median 50 centímetros en la edad adulta.

Fingí que me había enojado por lo que había hecho Andrea; así que me levante y la tome del cuello, como hacen los animales con sus crías; siempre lo hacía para molestarla, porque aun cuando no le dolía, se sentía rara.

-"_¿Acaso no le molesta cuando se le duerme el pie y siente un hormigueo?- _me preguntaba, muy molesta.

-"_Si, pero no es para tanto"- _respondía restándole importancia.

-"_¿Y si eso lo sintiera por todo el cuerpo?"- _rebatía aún más molesta.

La coloque encima de su pequeña cama; todo que usaba Andrea era pequeño, ya que ella apenas media un metro. Le saque el pijama y la comencé a asear en su tina; era mi trabajo como su entrenadora encargarme de su cuidado personal, y gracias a su tamaño parecía que estuviera jugando a las muñequitas, y esas cosas a mí ni en la niñez me habían gustado. Mi madre siempre intento que yo fuera una dama distinguida, educada y femenina; sin embargo y para la mala suerte de mi madre, yo era todo lo contrario.

-"_Yo traje a una niña hermosa y femenina; no una marimacho vulgar y mal oliente"- _me decía siempre que la visitaba.

-"_Si igual me quieres"- _decía con una gran sonrisa en mis labios, dándole un gran abrazo_._ Ya llevaba 3 años de su muerte, nunca pude cubrir su expectativa de la hija perfecta, pero aun así ella me amaba y yo la amaba a ella. Desde entonces vivo solo con Andrea.

Metí Andrea como pude a la tina, mojándola de la cabeza a los pies.

-"_¿Por qué me bañas de esta forma?, nya a mí me gusta usar mi lengua, nya es más fácil"- _digo salpicando agua y jabón por todos lados.

-_"¡Ay!, Andrea, eso es asqueroso"- _le respondí, mientras sacaba a Andrea de la tina.

-"_no, es normal"- _ me rebatió, secando su cabello.

La vesti con el uniforme del instituto y un collar en el cuello y en la cola; le prepare su desayuno, cereales con leche; y me fui a preparar para que nos fuésemos.

-"_¿Estas lista?"- _le pregunte a Andrea entrando a la cocina, ya lista para irnos.

-"_Nya"- _me respondió asintiendo -_"¿Qué es ese ruido?"- _digo poniéndose en alerta.

-"_¿Qué?... yo no he oído nada"- _dije mientras comía un wuaffle. "_Ring-Ring", _aviso mi celular que había llegado un mensaje.

-_"No sé cómo haces eso, pero me asustas"- _le respondí, fingiendo miedo. Tome mi celular para ver de qué se trataba, era un mensaje de Catalina:

"_Sara, ¿Dónde estás?... apúrate, de seguro que te quedaste dormida, floja. Recuerda que hoy es un día importante"_

"_**¡Ay!... Cat, no soy floja; solo disfruto de lo linda que es la vida"**_

"_Ni que vida, ni que nada; apúrate, recuerda que tú eres la líder de __Daisukai"_

"_**Tú y yo sabemos que tú eres mejor líder que yo, así que te sedo el puesto"**_

"_Vasta de tantas tonterías y date prisa; si no llegas en 5 minutos tu tendrás que reunirte con el líder de __Atama no naka"_

"_**No, si ya estoy llegando"**_

Tome a Andrea de un brazo, me la colgué en la espalda, tome mis cosas y salí corriendo en dirección a la casa de Catalina.

2


End file.
